Revenge
by Thorn-The-Cloudy-Fennec
Summary: When Shizuo has enough of Izaya's taunting, what happens? AU, set in the time the two were in highschool. Yaoi, rated M for a reason. Don't like, don't read. :U


**Okay, this is my first lemon fanfic. Hope you enjoy, and sorry if it isn't good! :D**

"Shizu-chan~! Guess what!" Izaya exclaimed happily, racing up to Shizuo and stopping mere inches from him, happily grinning. "What is it, flea?" he growled, fist already balling up, ready to knock him out. The raven haired teenager grinned wider, standing on his tip-toes to lean over to Shizuo's ear and whisper, "You're late for class~" Izaya raced away to the last class of the day, leaving the blonde to angrily chase after him with a call of, "IIIIIZAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAA!"

"And that, class, is why-" The professor was cut off as the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. The students gathered their bags quickly and shuffled out the door, excited chatter filling the air as talk of weekend plans and gossip began. Shizuo locked his hazel eyes onto one certain person- Izaya Orihara. _He's messed with me my whole life, _he thought to himself, _I'll get him back tonight. _

Izaya hummed contently as he walked down the street, his hood bouncing behind him. His hands were stuck in his pockets as he skipped through the city. The slim man didn't notice the taller man following him, as his eyes were set on the street he walked on. Shizuo grinned, already having a plan formulated in his head. When Izaya turned for an alley, he would strike. Sure enough, a few moments later, Izaya took a right turn into a dark, long alley. Shizuo smirked as he stalked his prey, clenching and unclenching his fists excitedly. _I can taste revenge... _The black haired teen let out a noise of surprise as his breath was knocked from him.

He soon found him in the back of the deep, dark alley with his wrists pinned to the wall by strong hands. "Wh-Who's there?" he yelped, suddenly scared. An ominous chuckle met his ears. "Izaya-kun..." Izaya seemed a bit relieved, for whatever the reason, and he said, "Ah, Shizu-chan. Playing games, are we~?" More chuckling. "This isn't another game, flea. Look at your position. I'm in control this time. You know? No-one can hear you scream from the back of this alley." Izaya gulped. "What're you going to do? Slit my throat?" Shizuo paused and cautiously removed one hand from the other's wrist to slip it into his pocket, grabbing the switchblade. "I suppose I could... But that's not what I had in mind," he finished, tossing the blade behind him and slamming his hand against Izaya's wrist once more. A grin crossed the blonde's face. "I don't care if you want me to stop. I won't stop. Not for anything," he said relatively calmly. "What are you going to do to me?" Izaya asked, struggling to remain calm. A smirk answered him. "You'll see."

"Ahn! N-No! Shizu-chan, stop it!" Izaya writhed under Shizuo, who had thrown him onto the floor and pinned him there. A wild look shone in the taller man's eyes, and he roughly kissed the other, shoving his tongue into his mouth. "Mmph!" Shizuo released him after a long moment; he was breathing heavily. Izaya panted, his eyes showing mixed feelings of confusion and fear. The blonde man swiftly ripped Izaya's jacket off of him, throwing it to the side and doing the same to his shirt. _Well muscled.._ he thought. He bent his head down to the other's chest, slowly licking across the toned area. Izaya gasped and resumed struggling violently, desperately trying to free himself. "No! No! No!" "Shut it, flea! I said I'm not stopping, damnit!" Shizuo growled as he gazed at the growing bulge in Izaya's pants. "... You say no, but look here. You're obviously excited," he purred, teasing the black haired one. "I.. I.. am.. not," Izaya panted. Shizuo removed one hand from the other's wrist to move it to his zipper. "Well then, how about we have a look~?" "No! D-Don't!" Izaya began trying to roll away, but to no avail. His zipper was already down, and his pants were being pulled to his thighs. A tent was showing in his deep red boxers. "Here we go, Izaya-kun.." Shizuo whispered, shoving his hand inside Izaya's boxers, although he didn't touch the semi-hard length. His large hand wavered over it, close enough so Izaya could feel his body heat. He grinned as he watched the slim man struggle violently underneath him, trying to avoid what was to come. "The more you fight back, the worse this is for you!" Shizuo shouted, beginning to rub his member. "No! Shizu-chan! Ahn, p-please stop!" Izaya moaned, trying to hang on to his pride. His brain was quickly filling with hormones, and he was beginning to enjoy it. "Stop.." he panted half-heartedly. "Can't you remember I said I wasn't going to stop?" the blonde growled, stroking the other's now fully hard cock. Izaya simply moaned loudly, throwing his head back as he gave in to the monster's touches. "Good boy.."

Izaya was now fully naked beneath Shizuo, who had been rid of his shirt and pants. His blue boxers remained, a large bulge showing in them. "Shizu-chan... I don't think I can last much longer..." the black haired man panted, his face red and covered in sweat. Their breathing was ragged and uneven, both tired from the activites. "Y-Yeah, right. I'll hurry," Shizuo breathed, slipping out of his boxers and revealing his erection. "Now, how to prepare you..~? The possiblities are endless," he purred, staring into the other's crimson eyes. "Whatever it is, just get on with it!" Izaya snapped, growing impatient. Shizuo thought for a moment before deciding to go the classic way. He placed three fingers in front of Izaya's mouth. "Suck," he commanded. The informant hesitated before taking them into his moist cavern, making sure to cover them well in saliva. When Shizuo deemed them ready, he remove them from his mouth and down to his entrance. As he slipped the first finger inside, Izaya hissed in pain and tensed up. "Ahn! It hurts, Shizu-chan!" "Relax and it'll stop hurting!" Shizuo growled as he began to move the finger around. Before long he added a second finger, then a third. When he was sure Izaya was stretched well enough, he removed his fingers and placed his length at the other's entrance. With no warning at all, he slammed into Izaya, all the way to the hilt. Said person screamed in pain, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Shizuo paused and waited for Izaya to adjust, then started moving at a brutal pace when he nodded. Pain quickly turned to bliss as he was pounded into mercilessly. "Agh! Sh-Shizuo, fasterrr!" he groaned. Shizuo complied immediately, pistoning into him at a breakneck speed. Izaya cried out as he saw white flash in front of his eyes, and Shizuo smirked and abused the spot that had made him do so. "I-I'm not gonna last much longer, flea.." he grunted. "Me.. neither," Izaya agreed. A few thrusts later, Izaya came with a cry, Shizuo following soon after. They collapsed on eachother, out of breath and tired. The debt collected pulled out of him and rolled over to the side, his chest heaving. "... I don't know what I did wrong, but whatever it was, I should do it again some time," Izaya smirked, his eyelids drooping. "Whatever," Shizuo huffed, "just go to sleep damnit. I'm tired." "Yeah yeah. Night, Shizu-chan~"


End file.
